Which Is Which?
by animefan021513
Summary: What happens when Haruhi gets fed up with the other hosts and wishes they would switch bodies so they can see how the other acts.


"Haruhi I want you to wear this beautiful dress during club activities."

"No way in hell senpai!"

"BUT HARUHI YOUR DADDY WANTS YOU TO WEAR IT, HE WORKED SO HARD TO GET IT FROM THE EVIL VILE TWINS!"

"How did you get it from them?"

"Um, that's not important please wear it."

"No."

* * *

"Oh Haruhi!" A musical tone of twins echoed in her ears.

"Yes?"

"We want to play a game."

"The which one is Hikaru game?"

"You know us to well."

"No."

"But why? we have a new way of playing it."

"Okay how are you going to try and fool me this time, mind you it isn't going to work."

"How would you know if you don't know how we are going to play?"

"Fine what is it?"

"We are going to dance with each other while wearing a hat that hides most our hair, we are not going to speak, we are going to have blind folds on so you can't see who has a darker tint of gold in our eyes, and at the end of it we will take the blind folds off and kiss you."

"I don't like the last part."

"Fine be mean, we just wanted a kiss but can we still play the game without the kissing part."

"Sure."

They put the hats on they played the music, and they danced a fast paced waltz at the end of the dance they took their blue and orange blind folds off and asked her which one was Hikaru. She was actually stumped They were dancing so fast she couldn't keep a close enough eye on Hikaru.

"What happens if I get it wrong."

"Oh, have we confused you?"

"Just answer my question."

"You will have to sleep in our bed for one whole night...with us by the way."

"WHAT!? um..."

She pointed to Hikaru "This is Hikaru, and the other is Karu."

They frowned and said "You are still right, Damn I was going to have all kinds of dirty fun with you to." The last comment was from Hikaru.

*sigh* "Well let me know if you need me again."

"Oh we will trust us."

* * *

"HARU-CHAN DO YOU WANT TO HAVE CAKE WITH ME AND USA-CHAN?"

"No I'm sorry I'm busy."

"PLEASE!?"

"Look senpai, I have to try and repay my debt and I can't do that if you, the twins, and Tamaki are always bothering me. I'm sorry I don't want to play."

"BUT, BUT..."

She started to see tears going down his small face.

"I promise I will play with you tomorrow."

"YAY! and Mori too?"

"Yes and Mori too."

* * *

"Haruhi can you come here a moment."

_What does he want._

"Yes, Kyoya Senpai?"

"You still need to get 837 more clients before you reach 1,000. Also you have to still stay after the rest of this week considering the fact that I have important business with my father."

"But I'm already staying after right now."

"Yes and you have to that for the rest of the week, be glad its Tuesday."

"Ugh fine."

* * *

Haruhi went Home and cooked dinner for her dad. "Hey dad, Was there ever anyone or more than one person that drove you absolutely crazy?"

"What did those boys do now?"

"They are always trying to get me to do stupid stuff."

"Like what dear?"

"Like today Tamaki tried making me wear a skimpy frilly dress."

"I will kill him the next time I see him. Continue."

"The twins Kept wanting to play the which one is Hikaru Game."

"How does that go."

"Oh they switch places and I have to figure out which one is them but I always know and I am the only one who knows."

"Ha maybe you will give birth to twins someday."

"That's not funny dad."

"Okay I'm sorry you're right, but did you ever consider that they are just lonely and you are the closest thing they have to a friend? Also You said it yourself You are the only one who can tell them apart. I bet you not even their own parents can tell them apart."

"Okay I guess you're right about that, but then Hunni Senpai wanted me to eat cake and play games with him and I was already worn out from entertaining the other girls."

"Well, Mori is always so quiet and you are so full of life, maybe he wanted someone to play with him that was good at playing with children."

"Okay fine, but I think the worst was Kyoya Senpai."

"Kyoya? But he is so polite and Kind."

"To you! He is always raising my debt or making me feel worse about...Sometimes I wish they could all switch bodies for a day and see how the other acts maybe they will see why I get annoyed."

"Oh that reminds me, A fellow in a Black cloak named Nekozawa told me to give you this multi colored parchment I don't know why but he said it was for a switch."

She looked at the parchment and she realized that it had the host colors on it...Dark blue for Mori Senpai, Pink for Hunni Senpai, White for Tamaki Senpai, Light blue for Hikaru, Orange for Karu, and purple for Kyoya Senpai. Then she noticed there was a Red one in the middle, but that was hers. she turned the parchment over and read, 'You can use this as much as you like my sweet Haruhi, and one day I hope you will come into the darkness and join me it is less annoying I assure you. from Nekozawa.'

"Hmm okay thanks dad I'm gonna head to bed I'm stuffed."

"Okay dear Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

It was another day after the guest have gone and Haruhi figured out that Kyoya didn't have to go after all so she decided to test this parchment out. She put one finger on Kyoya and the other on Tamaki. There was a sound of a piano playing and also the sound of a beautiful clarinet. Then the sounds switched sides of the room, she also noticed that she was apparently the only one who heard this.

"Haruhi can you come here for a second?"

"Yea sure Tamaki Senpai."

"I want to talk to you about your debt..."

"Wait doesn't Kyoya Senpai have responsibility of that?"

"Haruhi are you okay, I am Kyoya...Kyoya Ootori the third son of the Ootori Legacy."

"No your Tamaki Senpai, Son of the Chairmen for the school, here look."

She pulled out a mirror and showed it to him.

"OH MY GOD WHY DO I LOOK LIKE TAMAKI!? Wait if I look like Tamaki then...TAMAKI COME HERE!"

"COMING MOMMY!"

"OH GOD HE IS IN MY BODY AND I AM IN IS!"

"So that is what the card does."

"What did you say Haruhi?"

"Ugh nothing Tamaki Sen- I mean Kyoya Senpai."

"Give me that thing behind your back or I will raise your quota to 2,000."

"Fine."

"Who gave you this."

"Nekozawa Senpai."

"How does it work?"

"Let me see it and I will show you."

"Okay here."

He handed it back to her and let her use it, and since she didn't want anymore trouble from Kyoya and Tamaki she pressed the two colors again and she heard the sounds again, and like before they switched sides of the room, but she also heard the sound of a music box this time. She looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya Senpai?"

"So I take it I am back to my normal self."

"Yes, and you Tamaki?"

"Um, I'm not Tamaki silly. I'm Hunni...Where is usa-chan?"

"Oh no. I must have accidentally pressed Hunni's color."

"TAMAKI!"

"COMING MOMMY!. WAIT WHY DO I SOUND LIKE HUNNI SENPAI?"

"Because you are honey Senpai right now."

"You're so silly Kyoya I thought that when Haruhi pressed the two colors again we would switch back."

"Apparently not."

"Tamaki, press the pink one and Hunni press the white one."

"Wait mommy are you talking to our bodies or the one inside the bodies."

"The one inside the bodies."

"OKAY!"

She heard a piano sound and a music box sound again, they also switched sides of the room but now she heard the beating of a drum.

"Not again now who."

"Haruhi what do you mean Not again."

"Oh, Well you see Kyoya Senpai...Every time You guys switch bodies A music plays...an instrument that sounds like your personality."

"What was mine?"

"Yours was a clarinet and it sounded dark but beautiful, Tamaki Senpai's was a piano of course playing a song I've never heard of before, and Hunni Senpai's was a music box playing a lullaby, but this time I heard a drum as well."

"Haruhi please give me that."

She heard Hunni say it but the tone sounded like Mori. It was Mori inside he pressed the red color in the middle and everyone was back to their normal selves.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Hikaru and I didn't get to switch!"

All of them told them in unison. "You don't want to."

"Haruhi?"

"Yes Kyoya Senpai?"

"You are lucky I love you other wise I would be very cross."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I love you. I always have and this experience has made me realize I don't want you with anyone else but me. Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will I've liked you since we have met, though I should probably give this back to Nekozawa Senpai."

"Yea you go do that."

:3


End file.
